Jenny's Journal of Adventure
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Jenny Decides to keep a journal about her search for her father, and here it is. (BTW the real adventure stuff starts on /chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

There is a creepy sprite on the TARDIS terminal. Still it just stairs at me but when I blink it moves... its an odd angel Sprite. It is gray and i'm wondering if it's just a prank my TARDIS is playing. Anyways, I'm still on my search for the Doctor. Ever since I was taken to that strange planet on the outside of the universe I had my TARDIS. She was the only functional one... Well, I 'say' Functional, but She was barely alive. The poor girl. Anyways, After fixing her I went back to the search for my father as well as to Help The universe. Right now Im parked on Raxacoricofallapatorius, Waiting For my TARDIS to charge. Also. I discovered a fun game from earth called, The legend of Zelda. Its so fun but Link looks a bit like The guy from a movie called Peter Pan, I watched when on earth.

-Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

So... It turnes out staying Raxacoricofallapatorius was not such a good idea. My TARDIS started up on her own and kept landing on Any other planet she could find. I dont know why she is doing this but I guess it is fine. But, somehow the brake got stuck and it makes this wierd whearing sound. I don't know why, But I enjoy it. Its almost as if... As if I had heard it before. I dont like to stay grounded for too long so, Im heading to the Madusa Cascade. I'm going to watch it for a while as I have some Cocoa. I have to go. The TARDIS is moving askidsgkofdsgwerhjtklu;ol/.


	3. Chapter 3

Sushi. Somebody from earth said that word on a market planet and all the Aquatic Beaings began to panic. In short words fire was involved but i put it out and calmed everybody... almost everybody. There may now be a rampaiging Fish man about somewere, But it cant be that bad right?

-Jenny

Update: YES! It is REALLY bad!


	4. Chapter 4

Finaly! some Action! Adventure even! Last night was the best night yet!  
Last night, I landed on a planet. Planet Earth. My favorite planet of all, Ecespt maybe The Market planet. You can find anything there. Oh, yeah, The story. I was on the coast of south Africa Becouse I had gone to Newyork and this poor man told me about a legind of the Scaled Beast. A beast who reaped the children from his familys village every 6 months. I was only there for a few seconds before I hear a woman scream, but just as I am about to run to her rescue a weird Crockidile man Appered out of nowere and started to run at me. So, backed up a bit before reading the anger on its scales and running at him. He opened his mouth and I jumped so my foot landed on the edge of its jaw and while it began to close its powerful jaws I used the leverage to jump up andpush over its head with my hands. I flung myself past him and ran to were I heard the scream. It was In a cave. I found a Curvey crockidile woman, glairing at her own hands. She suddenly took note at my presants and as I began to run at her I felt the air of Crushing Jaw power Slam behind me Not even an inch away from my arm. So, As any girl would naturaly do, I Ducked as it was about to take a bite at me again and the two Crockidile 'Things' Bit each others mouth. They seem to have realized before doing and real damage to each other besides a few scrapes.I ran quickly to were my TARDIS was suposed to be. It was discised as a tree and I well... I hate to admit it but I ran into the tree next to it. But just as The female began to catch up to me I slid down into the the hole of the tree shaped Tardis and Slid down the short slide to my consol room. Though as the hole on my tardis shut the Crockidile womans snout got cought in it so before It hurt her I stopped it from closing compleatly so that it was only enough to hold her there. She growled but the growles sounded of the womans scream earlyer but more Quick. Almost high pitched. I walk up to her and touch her snout. "Its was you... Your the one poor girl who screamed"

(To be contimued)


	5. Chapter 5

Last time I wrote was when The Crocks mouth was halfway in the TARDIS... Please Father. Forgive me.

(Continue)  
I went and wrote a journial entry to try and get my head stright. This was just thrilling. I look back to The Supost to be Crock Stuck in the hole but She was gone! I peek out the hole In the TARDIS but they are nowear. All I can see is the land only ocupied by A lion skull ontop of A Skull of something different aswell as patches of grass here, and there. I slowly climed back into my TARDIS and right infront of me is the angry Crockidile woman. "H-Hey there Girl. Dont happen to be friendly, do you?" I asked, Having sofened up a bit after my death (Though I hate admitting it). The woman roared and dived at me But I cunningly Jumped and grabed a , bar on the side of the entrance and did a handstand for a split second before Twisting my body to knock her out of my TARDIS. The hole closed compleatly and I went up to my purple lit consol. "This adventure is going to be fun."

I go down the corridoor and into the library that the TARDIS already had installed with so many books. "Ok, Now lets see..." I climb up the ladder that is conected to the extramly tall book shelves and do my favoret thing ever. I push off the wall and quickly zoom down the the section about aliens. I look for anything about crockidiles as I start to get more bord than I have EVER been.

I dont find anything, so I start to walk back to the door when I walk past a weird hum the TARDIS would sometimes make when she wanted me to do something. Shes is a bit demanding but I love her. Soon, she led me down to a shelf about mutants onearth. There was one book that had a reptile on the cover but it was so old i couldnt tell what it was. I quickly open the book and get clouds of dust in my face. I start to cough and I drop the book. After finishing a coughing fit I look down at were I dropped the book. The book was open to page 221. It told about A crockidile that walked on two legs and had a powerful bone crushing bite. I look closer at the dusted over holligram and am surprised by what I saw. It was The creaturs I had to run from. I started to look into the next page but it had been ripped out.


	6. Chapter 6

I gaze at the next page only to see the letters scrambled into code. "UUGGGH! I hate code!" I then take the book and walk to my large table and pull up a wheeled chair. "Might as well start while I still can." As I reach for a pen I see a shadow move from the corner of my eye. I quickly stand up and go to the bookshelf closes to me. I keep a wepon hidden in most my shelves ever sence that statue came out of the Tardis Console screen. But, sadly this was not a bookshelf with a wepon in it. Footsteps are heard quickly reseading down the corridor. It is about this time I start to run after. This shadow was not any way reptealian. No tail, nor snout. But, I think it was wearing a fez? I start to wonder as I run steadily, why the TARDIS hadnt cut the figure off with a dead end. After almost 20 minutes of running I hurry to the console and run a scan for lifeforms. All I find is myself. I must have been getting pairinoid. I walk back slowly to the Library as I catch my breath and feel the sweat that ecululated below my breast and down my back. When I get there I freze as I see the whole coded page was scribed down on ten different peices of paper, all attempts to decode but one final, fully decoded.I slowly pick the paper up and look around. I consider putting it down and running a second lifeform scan, but she is never wrong. Who could have done this?

After reading the finished De-coded paper, I know about a weakness of the Crockidle people, which acording to the paper are named Corikos. Now, standing I go to what I favor to be my bedroom. Mounds of clothing is stacked high and a plastec manican that I use as a base for my clay molds. I go next tomy bed and pick up a wepon belt off the floor and grab an extra knife. A small switchblade. It's my favoret. I found it at a Market on Flextostricane for sale. It was there I found a cube that led me to my TARDIS.

Outside I find the cave but didnt dare go inside as to not trap myself. I slowly walk to the nearby pool of water as I watch the sleeping female Corikos. I know its sleeping becouse what other being snores while awake. This gave me time to set up a trap. I crab the amll stones off the shore and begin my setup.


End file.
